Flash Back
by Imagie
Summary: "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est revenu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne. Ou si, peut-être. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, et sa voix derrière la porte me rappelle tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début. Un jeudi." Percy se souvient, Olivier supplie.


**Flash-back**

« -Ouvre cette satanée porte!

-Non. »

Il a débarqué un jeudi matin dans ma vie. Je m'en souviens encore, parce que c'était mon premier jour d'école. Je savais parfaitement ce qui m'attendait, là où j'allais, mais je n'avais jamais envisagé d'y rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça. La vie avait toujours été carrée, droite, bien organisée et bien huilée. C'était, et c'est resté durant de longues années, une de ces énormes horloges qui ornent les murs des capitales du monde. Je n'était qu'un rouage minuscule et régulier. Lui était une aiguille, changeante, rapide et lente à la fois. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous rencontrer.

Premier jour d'école à Poudlard. Fort de l'expérience de mes frères, qui étaient déjà passés par là, j'avais diminué mon angoisse à une sorte de vague excitation inquiète que je faisais semblant de ne pas ressentir. Il y avait dans ce grand château un avenir extraordinaire pour moi, et je ne voulais pas le louper en vaines peurs puériles. Lui, il était déjà là, sur le quai, prêt, ses bagages étalés autours de lui. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais il me fit une forte impression, même de loin, comme cela. Sûrement cette suffisance tranquille qu'il affichait déjà.

Ce garçon, me dis-je, savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il valait, il n'avait rien à prouver à des frères, des parents déjà habitués au succès. Puis le train a sifflé, je suis monté, un dernier adieu à la fenêtre et je partais, enfin. Tout s'est enchainé en une soirée, j'ai vaguement notifié que ce garçon si calme était avec moi, dans ma maison, dans mon dortoir. Ma première année était celée, et passa aussi vite que le trajet de retour qui devait me ramener chez moi, l'été suivant.

« -Ouvre, bon sang!

-Non. »

Il a débarqué sans prévenir, comme cela, d'un coup. Un jeudi. Encore. La vision que j'avais de lui le jour de notre arrivée au château s'était brouillée, j'avais des amis, nous étions camarades. Cela me suffisait largement, c'était bien assez. Ce garçon ne m'intriguait pas plus que cela, une fois passé le premier mouvement de surprise qui m'avait habité.

Il fallut attendre la cinquième année au château pour que nous ayons notre première vraie conversation, de celles qui mènent quelque part, qui font avancer. Il s'approcha de moi alors que je lisais, comme à mon habitude. Il ne me surprit même pas.

« -Dis-moi, Percy...

-Hum?

-Comment fais-tu pour être si vieux? »

Sur le moment, ma première réaction fut de m'énerver. Qui était-il pour me parler comme cela? Et vieux, quoi, vieux? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, vieux? Je n'étais pas vieux, nous avions le même âge. Avec le recul, je compris que l'expression n'était pas son fort, et qu'il ne voulait probablement pas dire vieux dans le sens de décati. Si mon mouvement de colère m'avait relevé, le calme qui me pénétra esnuite me fit assoir, et ce fut d'une voix posée que je lui répondit.

« -Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien, je ne comprends pas. Il y a un sorte de maturité convenue qui t'entoure, ou que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses. Jamais tu n'es fou, agité. Tu est toujours stoïque et réservé, comme une fatalité. »

Je le fixai un instant, sans répondre. Répondre quoi, au fond? Plus je le regardais, plus je pensais qu'il n'avait rien de ce que je possédais. Il avait les charmes candides de l'enfance révoltée qui appellent à l'immédiat. J'étais un vieillard avant l'âge, sage et contraint.

Alors je pris ce qui devait être sans nul doute la décision la plus dangereuse et importante de ma vie : je lui demandais de m'apprendre à être fou. Je n'aurais jamais dû.

« -Mais ouvre! Pourquoi, pourquoi ne pas ouvrir?

-Parce que. »

Les deux dernières années de notre scolarité durèrent trop peu de temps à mon goût. Je devins fou, mais ne le réalisai que très peu. Là où j'eus voulu être gorgé de poésie, de révolution et d'idéaux, je devint un assoiffé d'ambition. Je voulais plus haut, toujours plus haut, mais jamais la bonne chose. Je devenais impétueux, imbu, impatient. Je voulais, comme lui, vivre tout de suite, mais cette soif de liberté s'exprimait par un désir de pouvoir. Je sais très bien pourquoi, du reste. Lui, il était libre d'aller où il voulait. On ne me le disait que trop bien : Olivier Dubois et son balais volant ne sont que le vent. Je souhaitais plus de pouvoir, pour plus d'emprise sur lui.

Ma sixième année fut joyeuse, ce fut notre apogée. Nous étions amis, et heureux ainsi, sans rien. Et puis, je compris qu'il se tramait entre nous plus de chose que je ne voulais en voir. Il renvoyait ses rendez-vous lorsque je lui demandais la moindre compagnie, il séchait les cours si je claquais des doigts. Une fois, je voulus qu'il vienne avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, le jour de la St Valentin. Je ne savais pas que nous étions le quatorze février, n'ayant aucune petite amie cette année-là pour me le rappeler. Olivier, lui, sortait avec la même fille depuis plus de six mois, sur mon conseil. Il rompit avec elle le matin de la sortie à Près-au-Lard, juste pour que je ne sois pas seul, ce jour-là. Cette fille m'en voulut longtemps.

Un jour, peut-être durant l'octobre de notre septième année, je me décidai à demander. Pour moi, cela ne risquait rien, je me voilais tellement la face. Nous étions dans un couloir, entouré du monde habituel. Je m'accrochai à la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour ne pas le perdre, et, sentant la pression de mon bras sur le tissu, il me prit la main. Je l'arrêtai au milieu du corridor.

« -Olivier, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Oui. »

Je le savais ainsi fait, de vent et d'anti-conventionel. Il aurait dû rougir, me dire que nous n'étions qu'amis, qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, que cent excuses encore, mais il se contenta de lancer dans l'air ce « oui ». Si je ne l'avais pas stoppé, il m'eut embrassé au milieu de la foule.

Dès lors, je devins possessif, jaloux, ambitieux. Je voulais dompter le vent, l'air, et n'envisageais que le pouvoir pour y parvenir. Je fus le fantôme de l'homme raisonnable, je fus l'homme arriviste.

« -Parce que?

-Parce que. »

Tout se déroula très vite, du reste. La septième année arrivait à son terme, je savais qu'il souhaitait aller dans le domaine sportif. Mes résultats d'A.S.P.I.C furent excellents, et c'était le cœur léger que je lui proposais une collocation dans un quartier de Londres, à coté du Ministère dans lequel je faisais mon stage, non loin du stade londonien de Quidditch. Il accepta.

Cela dura trois mois puis, un soir, il ne fut plus là. Envolé.

Je me trainais durant un mois, puis devins pire qu'avant. Pourquoi était-il partit? Je ne savais pas. Je me refixais les mêmes règles que celles de mon enfance. Personne ne devrait plus jamais briser les règles, le règlement était la clé de tout succès. Ma soif de pouvoir, gagnée aux côtés d'Olivier, ne disparut cependant pas. Ce fut la période la plus dure de ma vie, pour moi, pour tous. Les années sans, où le manque m'étouffait de toute part. Il disait m'aimer mais partait, je le pensais expérience et me détruisais de son absence. Salaud.

Je travaillais dur, et on le remarqua. Je fut promu par Croupton, donc je fus l'assistant personnel. Lorsqu'on cria partout au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, deux choses m'empêchèrent d'y croire : primo, je m'étais tant considéré comme un être à part que je ne pouvais pas suivre les mouvements de foules, et secundo, je devais aller plus haut, or pour cela, je devais suivre à la lettre les directives du Ministère. Mon but était toujours de contrôler le vent.

Fudge me nomma employé à son service et je m'en réjouis fortement. Enfin j'atteignais les hautes sphères de la juridiction! Mes parents n'en semblèrent pas aussi enchantés, et je rompis tout contact avec eux. Ce ne fut qu'un prétexte, car j'y songeais depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais plus de compagnie, plus avoir à m'assurer les charges sociales, je partais dans un grand délire mégalomane.

Un jour, peu après il me semble, les événements survenus en 96 au Ministère, lorsque le retour de Voldemort fut confirmé, il revint. Olivier. Et il repartit aussi rapidement. Il arriva un soir, entra avec sa clé. J'avais été incapable de changer d'appartement. Il ne s'en étonna même pas. Je ne le repoussai pas, je remis au lendemain les explications, les doutes, les peines et les cris. Je voulais juste le retrouver, un peu, avant de tout reprendre. Bien sûr, naïf que j'étais, je le croyais de retour pour de bon. Pourtant, en me réveillant, il n'était plus là, il était repartit.

« -Parce que quoi?

-Toi non plus, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi ! »

Cette expérience me traina encore plus bas que je ne pouvais déjà l'être. Je me forçais à ne plus faire confiance, ou plutôt, faire encore moins confiance, à ceux qui m'entouraient. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma famille.

Les années passèrent, deux. Un jour, cela couvait depuis bien longtemps, la guerre éclata. Je m'y précipitai, tête baissée. Je le croyais là-bas, à se battre pour les causes nobles qu'il embrassait d'habitude. Je l'entrevis dans un couloir, avant de tomber sur ma famille. Heureux de cette vision de lui, que, malgré tout, je ne pouvais haïr, je m'excusais auprès de tous, me battis à leurs côtés. L'un de mes frères, comme des dizaines de gens ce jour-là, perdis la vie.

Je réappris à vivre avec ma famille, lentement. Je reconstruisais des liens. Olivier m'avait échappé, à la fin de la bataille, il s'était encore enfuit. Ce qui se bâtissait, peu à peu, avec mes frères et sœurs et mes parents, me fit réaliser à quel point j'avais été un imbécile imbu de lui-même et prétentieux. Je me décidai à ce que jamais plus personne ne puisse me trainer ainsi dans la boue, par la seule force des sentiments.

Mais il revint. Il est derrière la porte, maintenant. Je l'ai vu arriver, par la fenêtre, je me suis barricadé en haut, ai fermé les volets. Il sait néanmoins que je suis là, j'ai verrouillé la porte et je me suis glissé contre le bois. Je l'entends qui me parle d'ouvrir, qui me parle de pardon. Je ne sais pas, plus.

« -Ouvre, je te dirai. Parce que quoi?

-Parce que, sous prétexte que tu es toi, tu ne peux pas entrer comme un météore dans ma vie, détruire la moindre parcelle de raison, me changer partout, au plus profond de moi, me rendre jaloux, idiot, méchant, ambitieux, me rendre fou, m'embarquer, faire miroiter des rêves, me rendre amoureux de toi, putain! Et partir, un jour, et revenir près d'un an après, et repartir, et revenir. Bon Dieu, mais pour qui donc te prends-tu? »

Silence. Grand silence de l'autre coté de la porte, silence de mort presque. Je l'entends glisser contre le panneaux, lui aussi. Je me sens misérable d'être ainsi, d'avoir tout déballé, comme ça, mais il y a des fois où l'on veux juste vomir les sentiments qui trainent au fond de nous, sans penser aux conséquences, juste pour les faire sortir.

Je suis malade de lui, et j'expulse enfin ce mal-être à la seule personne qui aurait dû en souffrir, depuis le commencement.

« -Tu sais... »

Il a la voix qui tremble, et rien que cela, c'est déjà assez pour moi. Si mes jambes avaient été moins lourdes, je me serais relevé d'un coup, d'une traite et j'aurais ouvert la porte.

« -Tu sais, moi, je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas te laisser, mais tu répétais sans cesse que tu allais monter en grade, et que tout irait mieux, et il fallait que je parte avec mon équipe. Alors, je suis parti. Je ne savais pas que tu irais si mal, tu ne disais jamais rien, tu ne bronchais pas. Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, j'ai toujours cru cela. Quand je suis revenu, je voulais enfin avoir un réponse, et j'ai décidé que si tu me le disais, je restais. Mais tu n'as rien dit, tu as fait comme si c'était normal, je m'y attendais tellement. Alors j'ai repris la route, voilà tout. Et puis, je t'ai vu, à la bataille. Tu pleurais, ton frère étais mort, et toi tu étais si petit... D'habitude, tu es tellement haut, inaccessible... Tu irradies de pourvoir, de grandeur, tu es immense et je ne sais pas si j'ai une place à coté de toi, mais tu étais si minuscule, devant ce corps sans vie. Je me suis dit « Oui, c'est ça. C'est vraiment ça que je veux. » Alors je suis venu. Encore.

-Mais tu ne peux pas. »

Ma voix est éteinte. Mauvaise transmission d'informations. Au Ministère, quand cela nous arrive, cela crée des problèmes impossibles, des choses que nous ne voulont pas, uniquement parce qu'une note de service s'était perdue en route. La note de service de mon cœur s'est perdue quelque part entre Olivier et moi, c'est sûr. Et je ne vais jamais pouvoir réparer cela.

« -Tu ne peux juste pas! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, c'est impossible... Je ne comprends rien à ce que je veux dire, en plus. Juste... Tu es comme un coup de vent, tu passes, tu t'envoles et moi je reste là. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras là, mais tu es une tempête et j'ai tellement peur que tu partes, il faut que tu restes, tu comprends? Sinon, je ne voudrais que te contrôler, tout le temps. Je veux être le maître de l'air.

-Je ne m'en vais plus. C'est fini, mon équipe m'a viré parce que jouais trop mal. J'étais tout le temps ailleurs, parait-il. Alors, je vais revenir dans la région pour longtemps. Je reste. Tu ne veux pas ouvrir?

-C'est vrai, tu restes?

-Ouais. Toujours. Et si tu dis ne serait-ce que deux mots, je reste toujours. Avec toi. Sans cette porte.

-Je t'aime. »

Ma voix est minuscule, comme avalée par les mots qu'elle prononce.

« -Encore.

-Je t'aime.

-Encore.

-Je t'aime.

-Encore.

-Je t'aime, putain!

-Ouvre. »

Et je me relève. Et j'ouvre la porte.


End file.
